


Apartment 301

by Kara_ZDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_ZDanvers/pseuds/Kara_ZDanvers
Summary: "What do you wa-" she didn't finish her sentence as she came face to face with the woman standing awkwardly on the other side of the door"Hi" she whispered nervously as she adjusted her glasses "I found your note and wanted to apologise for your clothes"OrKara is Lena’s new neighbour
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers /Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	Apartment 301

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I'd post something in 2019 so here we are lol  
This is my first attempt to post any of my fics so I hope it all works out

Lena’s head jerked up at the sound of someone knocking on her door. She sighed as she rose from her comfortable spot on the couch and put her book on the small coffee table in front of her. The knocking was insisting and she let out an annoyed grunt

"Dammit" she muttered as she walked towards the door and swang it open  
"What do you wa-" she didn't finish her sentence as she came face to face with the woman standing awkwardly on the other side.

"Hi" she whispered nervously as she adjusted her glasses "I found your note and wanted to apologise for your clothes. That was really shitty of me and..." her rambling drowned in Lena’s ears as she observed the woman’s features. She was attractive, very much so, Lena thought. Her blonde hair fell in soft curls down her shoulders and her eyes were a striking blue that reminded her of the ocean. She was wearing a soft gray t-shirt that revealed her quite toned arms and black yoga pants that seemed a bit tighter than what would be considered comfortable

"..I'm really sorry, it won't happen again I promise" 

Wait what? 

Lena shook her head as she realized she was staring all this time 

"I'm sorry, I lost you somewhere in the middle, what were you saying?" she asked confused 

The blonde’s eyes widened "Oh gosh, I was rambling, wasn't I?" she more stated than asked, her cheeks turning into a deep shade of red from embarrassment. Lena stared at her, still not sure what was going on 

"I'm sorry, let me start again" the woman sighed and adjusted her glasses once more "My name is Kara Danvers, I'm new in this building, just moved here yesterday" the blonde, Kara, said and extended her hand which Lena reluctantly shook. Kara continued 

"I got your note in the laundry room and came here to apologise, that was a total jerk move of me, it won't happen again" she said as she looked down at her feet and awkwardly fiddled with her thumbs 

Lena had to admit she was surprised. She expected someone, well, she didn't know what exactly she expected but definitely not this. She just met her but Kara didn't look like the asshole she thought had done this

"Oh" it's all she managed to say. Kara flinched and somehow that made her feel guilty. What the hell is going on? She cleared her throat as she regained her posture and spoke again. "Well, that was indeed a jerk move but I'm pleased you apologized. Most people wouldn't do that" 

Kara's eyes met hers and she saw a small smile on her face. "I owed you that much uh, what was your name again?" she asked and Lena realized she still hadn't introduced herself. "I'm Lena. Lena Luthor" she said and waited for a reaction but nothing came. "And I'm Kara Danvers" the blonde said smiling before realizing what she just did. "But uh, I probably already said that" she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" she asked 

Lena smiled for the first time that day "Well Kara Danvers, there might just be one" she said as she stepped aside and motioned to her apartment, soft lips morphing into a smirk 

"Come in"


End file.
